Johnnyred
Captain Johnnyred is one of the three founders of the Phoenix Command Group, and is the only one of the three founders that is still active, as the other two have resigned from their posts in the PCG and have accepted commissions in Starfleet as Fleet Admirals. Personal History 2507 - Birth and Young Life Johnnyred was born in the year 2507 in Texas on his homeworld of Earth. As he grew up and started attending school, he encountered two kids about his age being bullied by another boy. Facing off with the bully, he met his future rival, Jake587 for the first time. After Jake left, he also became friends with the two boys he stood up for, Joseph Poluski and Kirk Tiberius. The three became close friends as they attended school together for the next few years. 2518 - X-Pod World When he was ten years old, Johnnyred was selected to participate in the X-Pod Playoff* on the island of X-Pod World**, though he was excited for this opportunity to have a new adventure, he was sad to leave his friends. After reassuring them that they would be fine without him there, Johnnyred left on the trip that would change his life forever. Upon arrival, he ran into another friend of his, Junior, who introduced him to Kaston13, Darknight4517, and Goldknight8, and the five decided to form a team. The group, calling themselves "Team Adventure" became one of the top X-Pod Playoff teams, winning multiple championships. 2522 - Training The team spent a total of three years on the island, battling their way to the top of their player tier and to the X-Pod Grand Championship. However, on the night before the championship started, Kaston13 was abducted by a SPARTAN*** black operation that was in the area scouting out prospects for the new prototype super solder program. The group of friends split off to search for their missing comrade, and while looking, Johnnyred was approached by the Ninja master Numb Chuck, who offered him the once in a lifetime opportunity to train with him. After being assured that his friends would be fine, Johnnyred accepted Numb's invitation and traveled with him to the land of Ninjago where he was trained in the art of Spinjitsu by Sensei Wu and Ken-Su-Tai****, Kendo, stealth, and survival skills from Numb Chuck himself, he was taken to the famed pirate Jack Knife for training in swordsmanship, marksmanship, navigation, and leadership. Numb Chuck and Jack Knife explained to Johnnyred that the Great Pirate and Ninja War was coming to an end as Captain Beard Beard of the pirates and Numb Chuck himself were planning a treaty to end the war. As Johnnyred trained under these great men, he learned many valuable lessons from them, more than just lessons in combat and skill, but in becoming a man. As he finished his final training with Captain Beard Beard and Jack Knife, Numb Chuck arrived and told him that the last of the training that they could give him would begin. He was taken to the Sentai Mountain and left with Sensei Keiken to be trained in their specific style of martial arts as well as mech piloting and engineering. Some time after he began his training, the robots serving the humans on the Sentai Mountain malfunctioned and rebelled against the humans, thrusting them into a war for survival. During this war, Johnnyred was able to hone his piloting skills even further as participated in many battles, including the final one in which the Sentai Mountain was split in half and the robots were defeated. In the aftermath of the war, Sensei Keiken told Johnnyred that he had learned all that he could from them and that he was finally ready to return to his home. 2525 - The Return In 2525, Johnnyred finally returned home from his travels. Returning to his home town in Texas, a few months before his eighteenth birthday, he reunited with his family and friends including his team from X-Pod world. When asked what his plans were for his future, he informed everyone that as soon as he turned eighteen he was enrolling in Starfleet Academy to train to become a starship captain. 2526 - The Academy Days True to his word, Johnnyred enrolled in the Starfleet Academy the first semester after he turned 18. As he began attending classes, he met a young Ianrobert732 and LEGOTrain587, and the three became friends. Only a few months into their training, however, an emergency arose. A group of Klingons is reportedly attacking Federation outposts on the border of the Federation/Klingon Neutral Zone. However, according the the Starfleet Admiralty all Starfleet forces are busy on the Borg front, so the Admiralty commissions Academy instructor Christian Speare to take command of the USS Longshanks, a Sovereign class starship that had just finished undergoing the retrofit process. Captain Speare was also instructed to take the best out of the current class of cadets to crew the ship. Johnnyred, along with Ianrobert and LEGOTrain were some of the cadets chosen to serve aboard the Longshanks, with Johnnyred being assigned to the Security division. Upon arrival at the Federation/Klingon Neutral Zone, the Longshanks was contacted by a KIingon Vor'cha class. The captain of the Vor'cha informed Captain Speare that they had been dispatched to the Neutral Zone to investigate rumors of Federation craft attack Klingon outposts. Captain Speare and his executive officer beamed aboard the Vor'cha to meet with the Klingon captain. However, upon arrival, the captain was met with Borg assimilated Klingons. And the crew of the Longshanks is ambushed by both Federation and Klingon ships that have been assimilated by the Borg. The helmsman, managed to react quickly enough to warp the Longshanks out of the sector. After finally making it to a safe sector, Ianrobert contacts Starfleet Command for orders. The Admiralty simply commands the crew to stand down and await further orders. Not willing to sacrifice the captain or the lives of other colonists living on the fringes of the neutral zone, Johnnyred, Ianrobert, and LEGOTrain form a plan to rescue the captain and stop the Borg. Succeeding in their plan, the crew of the Longshanks returns to Earth, hailed as heroes, and the crew is all fasttracked in their educations, and placed aboard various starships. For the three heroes that saved the day, however, a different reward was waiting for them. The corrupt admiralty, realizing that the they cannot simply brush over the heroic acts preformed by these three without some suspicion being aroused, the high command promotes the three to captain. However, to ensure that the three do not continue to work together and eventually discover the truth behind the corrupt command, they separate them, Johnnyred they place in the Starfleet reserves, and he is sent back to Earth until he is needed. Ianrobert they place in the Starfleet Merchant Marine and have him hauling cargo in the ancient USS African Queen to the frontier colonies. LEGOTrain was left in the regular service, commanding the USS Scorpion, a tiny research ship 2527 - The Order of Courage Upon his return to Earth, Johnnyred was met by Numb Chuck, who informed him that he was from the lineage of one of the first knights of the Comic Lands and that he should journey there to join the Order of Courage a group of people descended from the knights around the world that were dedicated to keeping the legacy of the knights alive. Numb Chuck gives him what is left of the shield that belonged to this knight, and the directions to Order of Courage's headquarters. Johnnyred travels to the Comic Land where he begins to fall in love with the small and unusual country. While there he is introduced to the Holo-Series made famous in this land. Yes, there were many Holo-Series produced in many countries and planets across the universe, but the most famous were created in the Comic Land. As Johnnyred visited some of the studios that produced these series, he decided that one day, he would settle down in the Comic Lands and create a Holo Series of his own, perhaps even with his old friends from school and X-Pod World. Finally arriving at the Order of Courage, Johnnyred presents his shield to the commanders of the Order. The commander does not know what knight the coat of arms on the shield belonged to, but he did know that it belonged to one of the oldest knights, and not just that, but one of the knights of the Comic Lands itself. Granted access to the Order, Johnnyred begins to serve along with his fellow knights, taking up the coat of arms on his ancestors shield, a phoenix. However, after serving for a month with the Order, Johnnyred is dishonorably discharged for using technology and martial arts going against the "Knight's Code". After this, Johnnyred moves into a small apartment in Central City, living off money he wins from various small X-Pod Playoff Tournaments in the area. 2528 - The Great War and Fulfilling His Destiny ~ The Great War During Johnnyred's adventures, four adventurers from Earth had been searching for the Source of Pure Imagination. These four heroes, each a leader of their own faction, were Duke Exter, leader of the Sentinel, Hael Strom, leader of the Venture League, Doc Overbuild, leader of Assembly, and Baron Typhoonius, leader of Paradox. Finally, these heroes found the source in a far off galaxy on a planet called Crux. While three of the adventurers rejoiced in their discovery, Baron Typhoonius, sneaked off to use the Source for himself, however, when he did, he awakened an ancient evil that lay dormant within this Source. This evil being, known as the Maelstrom enslaved the mind of the Baron, turning him into the Darkitect. The Maelstrom slowly began to take over space, sending his troops onward, towards Earth, but the four factions, with Paradox now being led by the ninja, Vanda Darkflame, fought back against the Maelstrom, eventually cornering him in his layer on Crux. However, this was the plan all along, having the four leaders trapped, he defeated them, as his new and more powerful troops overran the factions fighting on Crux. As what was left of the factions rallied together to form the Nexus Force, the Earth government set its own plan into action, realizing that at some point in time, the four factions would not be enough to protect them, and that the Federation would be unwilling to help, they had secretly been rebuilding their own military. Marines, navy, and air force, these three fighting forces had secretly been building their might for the day that it would become necessary for them to defend Earth, and that day had finally come. While the soldiers that had already been trained were shipped out to the frontlines, a recruiting call went out, seeking new members to join the fight for freedom. ~ Joining the Marines As soon as the recruiting call went out, Johnnyred instantly signed up for the Marine Crops and was assigned to the 101st Marine Corps unit stationed at Fort Courage in the Comic Lands. Johnnyred traveled to Fort Courage, however upon his arrival he found that the Maelstrom had begun an assault on the fort, and had already destroyed most of the retreating forces. Johnnyred retreated into the woods surrounding the fort, eventually losing the Darklings, but also getting lost himself. While attempting to find his way out of the forest, Johnnyred stumbled upon the ruins of a castle, and inside, he found a katana, pierced through an anvil into a stone. Out of ammo for his other weapons, Johnnyred drew the ancient sword from its resting place. While he was examining the blade, a figure steps from the shadows, an ETX who had been watching Johnnyred the whole time. Startling J-red as he approached, the alien reassures Johnnyred that he is not there to harm him, but rather to help him and guide him out. The alien, named Spaiden Areek (roughly translated to LEGOAlienGuy894 in English), tells Johnnyred of the name of the sword, The Star Blade, and the legend surrounding it. Supposedly, whoever was to draw the sword from its resting place has a great destiny ahead of them. They are the one destined to destroy the Maelstrom. As Spaiden explains the legend to Johnnyred, he leads him to the closest Marine fort ~ A Destiny Fulfilled 2529 2530 2531 2532 2533 2534 2535 2536 2537 2538 2539 2540 2541 2542 - The Maelstrom War and the Battle at 000 Personality Relationships Fellow Founders The Council Adventure Comix Jessica McCloud Elgo Abilities Blade Summon Author Powers Unlimited Imagination Blood of the Phoenix Equipment The Sacred Sword ~ Star Blade Scarf M2019 Modular Pistol See Also Jonathan Redd (Star Trek Prime Universe Johnnyred) Jonathan Scarlett (Universe 3 Johnnyred) Category:Character Category:PCG